wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adorabeezle Winterpop
Adorabeezle Winterpop is a character within the game Sugar Rush. She is voiced by Julissa Aguirre. On the online adaptation of Sugar Rush, she and Rancis Fluggerbutter are unlocked by completing the third track Frosty Rally. Her candy theme is rocket pops and peppermints, and her signature kart is the Ice Rocket. Appearance Adorabeezle Winterpop is a small young girl with very pale almost purple skin, thin blue eyes, and dark cobalt hair pulled back in a plaited braid. She wears a navy blue jacket with white, fluffy trim on top of a blue shirt with white stars and red stripes, a blue skirt with light blue polka dots, and navy leggings. She also wears a winter flap hat and matching boots that are decorated with the same trim. Her clothing is adorned with peppermints and other similar candies. Her racing outfit consists of her usual outfit along with a red, white, and blue racing helmet with a blue visor. Although she is based on peppermints as well as ice pops, there is no resemblance to them in her appearance. Quotes * "Hey, Taffyta!" * "She built it herself?" * "Who...?" Biography Adorabeezle Winterpop: Sweet Skiing "Adorabeezle Winterpop is the prettiest, happiest, most amiable ice champion of all time. She's a racing and skiing fanatic who loves exploring new tracks hidden on the sugar-covered slopes of Sugar Rush. Trivia *She has a palette swap (or twin-sister) named Nougetsia Brumblestain. *Her best friend is Cakey McCrumby (A Fanon character by MarioFan65). *She will appear in Sugar Rush 64. *In Wreck This Show!, she lives in Vanellope's home along with Crumbelina. However, the only known cybernoid companion of her is Arctic Cyber. In the episode "Winterpop Wonderland", she had a new cybernoid companion named "Glacier Cyber", a former skiing fanatic cybernoid who is now a snowboarding champion. *Glacier-Glacia's final color appearance is same as Adorabeezle. *Her best friend is Bubbly Tea *She and Vanellope are the only Sugar Rush racers who has a relationship with the Glacier Siblings. * In Adoracynder's fanfiction, Adorabeezle has a little sister named Pandora Winterpop. * According to her shirt, Adorabeezle's hometown was in Alaska, USA due to her wearing winter clothes, though it is uncomfirmerd. **It is possible that Adorabeezle's hometown was in Sochi, Russia according to Glacier Cyber and Princess Icy. Although she doesn't have a Russian accent. **Well, Adorabeezle didn't talk in the movie so, is impossible to say that she has an accent. And watch her shirt, Adorabeezle is american. * She's the only other Sugar Rush racer who got kidnapped by Mildred Blacksnow that she is responsible on establishing Glacier Nation. Gallery 185px-AdorabeezleSticker.png|Adorabeezle Icon. SR12.jpg|Adorabeezle and Nougestia in Sugar Rush 64 IMG_20130919_1408260.jpg|Adorabeezle's icon on the Jumbotron Adorabeezle_Motion_Graph.gif|Adorabeezle's winning animation Adorabeezle Deviantart Promotional.png|Adorabeezle Deviantart Outfit made by YukiMizuko Adorabeezle in a Northern Star Dress.jpg|Adorabeezle's Fan-made Wallpaper made by Fredericko007 USwinterpop.jpg|Adorabeezle Winterpop with the U.S. flag. By RICHARD8bit Flag of the United States.svg|Adorabeezle's country. Greater Coat of Arms of the Empire of Iceland by eric4e.png|Coat of Arms of the Empire of Iceland including Adorabeezle on crest. Wreck-It Ralph - Return To Sugar Rush Wallpaper.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph: Return To Sugar Rush - Wallpaper Adorabeezle Sherpen Malarkey.png|Adorabeezle in Sugar Rush Resort Adorabeezle Winterpop - Fan Art.png|Adorabeezle as drawn by Eric4e Cristsmas Card 2014 - Adorabeezle Winterpop (Swedish).png|Adorabeezle Winterpop as she appears in 2014 Swedish Christmas Card by Eric4e. Gonebread.jpg|Taffyta is asking Adorabeezle is bread Adorabeezle Winterpop with her Ice Cream.png|Adorabeezle Winterpop with her Ice Cream Names in Other Languages Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Racers Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Vanellope's Friends